


吻（完结）

by Viven



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viven/pseuds/Viven





	吻（完结）

我一定是太爱自己，才不愿是你虚情，宁愿是自己假意。

1.  
洛基的初吻是被索尔抢走的。

原本索尔抢的是最后一块金苹果，当洛基得意地把那莫名消失的金苹果放到嘴里时，索尔想都没想就凑了上去，舌尖挑开了洛基的唇瓣。

洛基没来得及反应，索尔的舌头就卷走了那块金苹果。意识瞬间回笼，洛基双手抵着索尔厚实的胸肌，开始用力推拒他。实现目的的索尔并未立刻离开洛基的唇，反倒是手臂箍紧了他的腰，一手托着他的后脑勺，加深了触碰。

绵长的一个吻结束后，洛基抬手用袖子擦了擦嘴，要掩饰心底莫名的燥热似的，语气冰冷地说：“你知不知道亲兄弟不能接吻？”

“知道。”索尔的手还在洛基腰上，把玩着洛基腰侧的配饰，语气和动作一样无所谓。

“我会告诉母后。”洛基说着，听到索尔低笑了一声。

“你打算怎么告诉？”索尔的语气和他的人一样恶劣，肆忌惮地让人厌恶。

洛基低头沉默了两秒，那句“我为什么要告诉你”还没来得及脱口，身体猛然被缚，索尔刻意压低的嗓音在耳侧响起：“我来告诉你。”

洛基下巴一酸，唇又被整个包裹住。

接下来的一切更像一场战争，洛基溃不成军，节节败退。最后洛基红着脸，喘着粗气靠在索尔怀里，他感觉腿发软，头也因为缺氧很昏沉，心脏更是跳得乱七八糟地。

洛基把自己没能推开索尔的原因归咎于索尔当时抱得太紧了，一定是用了格斗技巧，洛基被牢牢锁住。

洛基当时在想：很久没有人抱我抱得这么紧了……

2.  
洛基没告诉任何人索尔亲了他。

太丢人了，告诉别人索尔强吻他简直是向人宣告索尔在力量上对他的碾压。

索尔似乎很清楚这点，从那天起，洛基就时不时地被索尔从人群中拉走，在和四勇士探险的森林里，在阿斯加德的晚宴上，在和奥丁芙丽嘉道晚安后，在迎接外宾的路上……索尔毫无顾忌地把他拉到没人的角落，把他按在粗糙的榕树上，按在落满金黄秋叶的草地上，按在阿斯加德走道的金柱上，按在哪扇带着凸起花纹的门或光滑冰凉的墙壁上……一遍遍掠走他的唇、舌、齿、呼吸、心跳……乐此不疲，变本加厉。

从那天起，洛基的记性似乎也变差了。

有次，索尔捏着他的后颈疯狂啃噬他的唇瓣，洛基听到带有明显节奏的脚步声在缓缓接近，是阿斯加德巡逻的兵士，他们正朝这边走来。

洛基挣扎着抽出被索尔单手缚住的手腕，用力推着压在他身前的胸肌，声音有些颤抖，带着点哀求：“有人来了，快放开我。”

原本闭眼专注亲吻的索尔停了下来，低头看向他。洛基被索尔灼热的视线看得不自在，刚想侧身离开，却猝然被控制住手腕，索尔重新堵住他的唇，手更加放肆得伸进他的衣服里。

洛基一下睁大了双眼。

往常，索尔即使吻得再凶狠，除了抱着他，不会再有别的动作。而此时，洛基能清晰地感觉到索尔的手已贴到了他的前胸，扫过上面不知何时硬挺起来的凸起，然后顺着小腹，摸上了他的腰侧的束带……

“唔……”洛基开始用尽全力挣扎，脚步声越来越近，他甚至听到了领头人推开大门时发出的金属独特的沉重声音……

索尔几乎是卡着点松开了他，新鲜的空气一下子扑到鼻腔口腔，洛基被呛得咳弯了腰，咳出了眼泪，他听到侍卫长走上前向他俩问好，索尔自然地回应了一声，他用眼睛的余光扫了一眼巡逻兵士，前排年长的都直视索尔，后排几个年轻的好奇地往他这边扫，目光还没和他对上，就被什么吓到似的赶紧收了回去。

只有洛基和索尔是对着士兵的，索尔挡在他前面，洛基想，索尔应该是瞪他们了。

真凶。

等洛基顺过气来，走道里又只剩下他和索尔，索尔不怀好意地凑到他身边，又用那种恶劣的语言告诉洛基：“brother，刚刚你硬了。”

“滚开。”

索尔抓住了洛基的手，执意要他在这儿多待一会儿，洛基挣了挣没挣开，放弃了挣扎。

对了，刚刚说到洛基记性变差了。是的，他在索尔面前永远想不起来自己是个高阶法师，他若想逃，有千万种方法逃得开。

可洛基记性不好，索尔抱着他时，他连求生本能和应激反应都忘得一干二净。

3.  
洛基发现，人的欲望是无穷的，神的也是，所以罪恶被纵容一次，就会有第二次，第三次，乃至无数多次。

所以这世上有了约束和教育。

但他始终找不到约束教育索尔的办法。

自从他在索尔面前硬了一次后，索尔就想方设法在各种易被发现的危险场所吻他摸他，强行给他心脏狂跳的刺激。

洛基很担心被发现，却也的确享受着这种刺激。

然而有一次，他和索尔的秘密差点被发现。

或者，已经被发现了。

出猎日前晚，洛基被索尔翻来覆去折腾了一夜，第二天从起床到见到四勇士，洛基都是迷迷糊糊的。

不过洛基一开始就察觉到了，气氛有点不对。原本四个人都是盯着索尔看的，结果今天他一出现，四人的目光就齐刷刷地盯着自己。

“稍等我会儿，我去拿个东西。”连索尔临时离开，四个人也只是心不在焉地应和着。

和洛基关系稍好点的范达尔先走过来，手臂自然地搭在洛基身上，洛基有些不习惯地侧头看向范达尔放自己身上的胳膊。

“昨晚哪位女神有幸得到洛基殿下的宠幸了？”

洛基心虚地甩掉范达尔的手臂，低声道：“别瞎说。”

“啧啧啧，也难怪女神这么热情地要留下痕迹，洛基你不能下了床就不认人呀。”

“什么痕迹？”洛基这才意识到所有人都在盯着他的脖子看，他下意识地捂住脖子，手上变出一面镜子，看看众人，然后目光怀疑地看过去……

镜子里的人，嘴唇红肿，修长的脖颈上浮现着大小不一的红色块状斑点……

洛基瞳孔瞬间睁大，他突然回想起清晨，索尔埋在他胸前脖颈处，吸吮得他有些发疼，过后，索尔盯着他看了有一会儿，看得他快要再次睡过去了，才丢给他一件衣服。

“今天穿这件。”

索尔是故意的，故意把他想极力隐藏的一切暴露在他们共同的朋友面前。

他为什么要这么做？

那么，在他看不见的地方，索尔又是怎么向他们的朋友们谈起有关他的话题的？

洛基被这些问题压得喘不上气来。他收起镜子，推开范达尔，留下一句：我不去了。有些狼狈地离开。

当天索尔第一次在洛基那儿吃了回闭门羹。

第二天，洛基以为索尔和四勇士按原计划去打猎了，昨晚他失眠了一整晚，精力很差。为保险起见，洛基没有用魔法，而是穿了个高领的衣服，把那些引人遐想的痕迹捂得严严实实。

可很糟糕，他出门没几步就撞到了范达尔。

范达尔一脸坏笑：“出门啊。”

洛基没想理他，嗯了一声要绕过去。

然而，接下来范达尔的一句话却让洛基停住了。

“索尔昨天临时取消了打猎行程，说等你一起。”

洛基背对着范达尔，低头咬了咬下唇，心里因为这句话又泛起涟漪。

洛基突然很烦燥，还有点委屈。

索尔这是什么意思？

“告诉他我发烧了，去不了了，不用管我。”

“发烧了？严不严重啊？”洛基只听到范达尔这句，心里还在揣摩着索尔的想法，范达尔手伸过来时，洛基吓得身体猛地往后仰。

比他动作更快的是另一人。

索尔在范达尔要摸上洛基的额头之前，顺利得身体横入中间，准确地隔开了他俩。

“聊什么呢？”索尔话题转移得一向很自然。

洛基被索尔护在后面，手被他暗暗抓着，挣了两下没挣不开，只好安静地听俩人说话。

“洛基说他发烧了，我刚想看看他烧得严不严重，你就来了。”

“发烧了？”

索尔突然转向洛基，洛基看他皱着眉，整张脸贴过来。这是他们最近常用的接吻姿势，洛基一下慌了，以为他要当着范达尔面吻自己，可他还没来得及逃，就被索尔捏着后颈猛地拉近……

额头相贴的一瞬间，洛基心安稳了一秒，然而对上索尔火热的目光，又狂跳起来。

这次索尔很快松开了。

“是有点烧，”洛基知道自己的脸此时已经红得不像话了，他自暴自弃地听索尔继续说下去，“我那边有母后给我的药，效果很好，跟我去拿。”

洛基被索尔揽着肩，几乎被半搂在怀里，经过范达尔时，洛基心虚地瞥了他一眼，不知是不是错觉，范达尔好像在皱眉，眼睛死死盯着他和索尔。

唉。

洛基在心里重重叹了口气。

来到闪电宫，索尔马上遣退了所有人，然后拉过愣在一边的洛基，马上要吻上他。

洛基侧过头躲开了。

他等着索尔怒气冲冲，用强硬乃至粗暴的方式惩罚他的不配合，他甚至有些渴望这样。

索尔没再有什么动作，只是抱着他，问：“你怎么了？”

是啊，他怎么了，他也很想知道他到底怎么了？

为什么让他这样亲密地抱着自己，却不让他吻。

明明这样也不对。

“你是因为吻痕的事生我气了吗？”洛基竟然在索尔话里听出了一丝小心翼翼。

是也不是。

我们结束这种关系，本就是罪恶，本就不该存在，本就该受惩罚。

但如果受罚能够留住你，那么我渴望受罚……

洛基无意识地咬着下唇，索尔的问题让他陷入前所未有的犹豫。

索尔猛地抱住了他，他的胸膛贴着索尔的，他能感受到对方同自己一样的心跳如擂。

“洛基，洛基……”

索尔轻唤着他的名字，听起来像是一声声叹息。

洛基闭上了眼睛，回抱住索尔。

“没有，我没有生你的气。”

索尔再次吻上洛基，洛基第一次发狠似的和索尔争夺主动权，索尔由着他，洛基啃噬着索尔的脖颈，发泄似的吸吮tian弄，直到上面浮现出一块块红痕……

接下来，索尔顶着洛基留下的那些痕迹，招摇过市了好几天。迅速盖过了洛基的神秘女神风波，大家纷纷猜想大王子殿下的那位火辣的约会对象是谁。暗恋索尔的女神们一边嫉妒，一边羡慕，她们凭借女人的直觉，确信索尔很爱那个人。

洛基的“烧”好像一直到索尔的女神风波过去后，才彻底退下去。

除了洛基和索尔，阿斯加德还有两个人没有参与这场“索尔爱恋女神”之猜，一个是范达尔，另一个是奥丁。

4.  
当洛基被索尔顶得脑袋撞到床头时，他吃痛得叫了一声，马上要抽出被索尔抓着的手去揉痛处，但索尔比他更快，先揉上了。

洛基想：“你到底是真醉了，还是在装醉？”

接下来的冲撞中，索尔都在小心翼翼地护着他，连冲撞的力度都小了很多，没有刚进入时那样的疯狂。

这是洛基的第一次，人生中的第一次，在自己成年礼这一天，在他哥哥喝得酩酊大醉半夜闯进他的房间抱住他不放手时，在他和他分开了五年之久后。

不能说分开，毕竟他们从没在一起过。

除了少年时偶尔的亲亲抱抱摸两下，他们连互相手//yin都没有过。

洛基想起了那个意外的吻，那些困住他的拥抱。

当年这么纯情的两个人怎么今天在做这种事？

难道因为长大了？

五年前，索尔对他说，我们太小了，在很多事上都考虑的不够成熟，洛基当时真的很恨自己年龄小这件事。

现在他终于长大了，终于能在索尔最开始因为他的紧致进不去时，耐着性子边鼓励索尔，边拼命放松自己，然后在他一鼓作气地挺入时，咬住让他眼前发昏的疼痛，颤颤巍巍地开口：

“brother……”

“嗯？”

“给我个吻吧。”

索尔的吻沾满了酒气，洛基大约能估计出他究竟喝了多少酒。

是能醉倒两个人的份量。

第二天清早，洛基是被强烈的腹痛逼醒的，索尔还睡在他身边，一条手臂放在他后颈下，另一条搭在他小腹上，洛基抬眼可以看到他细密的睫毛。

腹痛难忍，洛基知道是什么原因。

他知道很多事，他也知道索尔怎么做能让自己好受点，但他没有干涉索尔对他的任何行为。

很多事都是这样，知道却做不到，因为脑子里有两根弦，理智和感情。

如果能斩断一根就好了，哪根都可以。

似乎，索尔帮他斩断的永远是理智。

索尔真是个有心计的讨厌鬼。

不，斩断理智的明明是自己，怎么能怪到别人头上。

等洛基收拾好自己，索尔已经醒来了，坐在床上失神似的发呆。

“醒了？”还有一句头痛不痛被洛基硬生生吞在喉咙里。

“对不起。”洛基没想到索尔开口是这句。

其实，从索尔目光躲闪开始，洛基的心就已经冷静下来了，一时间，周围一片死寂。

“你说什么？对不起谁？”洛基退了几步，扯到了身后的伤口，他忍住疼痛，弯腰收起了沾染血迹的床单，小心把带血的那块暗暗卷起来。

“洛基，我……”

“不过你得跟我道歉，你昨晚来了，赖在我床上不肯走，喝了很多，还吐了，把我的床单搞得乱七八糟的，搞得我在客房睡了一夜。”

“你在哪儿睡的？”索尔又是那种可恨的质问语气。

“客房。”洛基一口咬定。

“你穿那么多干什么？你明明很怕热。”索尔不依不饶，审犯人似的审问他。

“我发烧了。”洛基没说谎，他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，身上一会儿热一会儿冷。

但说出这句话，两个人都愣住了，好像这句启动了曾经的记忆，洛基眼睁睁看着索尔要起身顺着记忆，将剧情演下去……

“殿下，众神之父请大王子现在过去。”

侍女的话像一盆冷水，对着两人兜头浇下。

“你先去吧。我昨晚没睡好，想多休息一会儿。”洛基下了逐客令。

他不敢在索尔面前走动，怕他发现异样，就做出一副等他走了就躺下休息的样子。

索尔那天走后，洛基在他的火神宫休息了好几天，他一直等着谁来，可除了芙丽嘉、奥丁、四勇士、他几个法师朋友，谁都没有来。

洛基一直在等着索尔哪天来找他，像以前强吻他那样，和他一起犯一而再，再而三的罪恶，他都想好了，他会一直纵容索尔，承担下所有责罚，他甚至盼望着索尔再次喝醉，再次崩溃，盼望着他软弱些，自私些。

可索尔再也没来过。

看来他那句“对不起”是真心的。

他是个好人，是个要继承王位的好人，而好人是不沾染罪恶的。

5.  
五年后的某天，奥丁把洛基和索尔同时叫到武器库，像小时候告诉他们生而为王一样，只不过这次是告诉他们结果。

结果是索尔是那个唯一的王。

洛基想：真倒霉啊，只要和索尔有关，他永远是输的那方，在人生里的方方面面。

只是，索尔有什么强过他的呢？除了力气嗓门年龄大些，其他地方洛基真的看不出来。

倒是缺点一大堆，洛基可以不带重样地给奥丁数上几天几夜。

弱点也是。

而且他有一个最大的弱点，就是他是个好人，而且把自己当成是好人，不允许自己犯错。

这可是致命的，因为没有人会不犯错。

于是在知道继承人是索尔到索尔加冕仪式期间，洛基独自去约顿海姆联系了霜巨人，做好了破坏一切的准备。

可在仪式前当索尔再次望向他的时候，在那片温柔的汪洋里，洛基又心甘情愿地沉沦了。

他鼓起所有勇气，对他说了他一直想说，但找不到机会说的话。

“我虽然有时的确嫉妒你，但永远别怀疑我爱你。”

“谢谢。”

洛基再次给自己打气，没关系，他或许还有别的想说的没说出来，你要相信他对你……

“给我个吻吧。”洛基继续说。

洛基记得很久以前他很少索吻，但每次他一主动，索尔会高兴好几天。

所以，只要你吻上来，我就收网，帮你把小时候说要赶走的霜巨人一网打尽……

“别闹。”索尔笑着锤了一下洛基的胸口，洛基微微往后缩了缩，他注意到索尔停顿了一秒，锤在胸口的力度很小。

洛基比索尔笑得时间更长，他好像收不回来了，洛基一边体会着失控，一边想明白了一件事：只有他待在回忆里，但那些回忆真的过去太久了……

现在的索尔不会再固执地走在他身边，即便他落单了，索尔也不会再回头看他一眼。

不需要看的，洛基想，是索尔长大了，但自己还没有。

6.  
洛基记得小时候他和索尔问过一个白胡子侏儒老爷爷什么是长大。

老爷爷说长大是你明白做事不会只想到自己，还会想到别人，不会只想到现在，还会想到以后。

要想这么多，长大真讨厌。

长大也有很多好处啊，比如说，可以娶媳妇。

老爷爷故意逗两个孩子，结果只有洛基红了脸，索尔还一直追问娶媳妇有什么好玩的？

老爷爷说，好玩的多了去了。

索尔不明所以，还想着让老爷爷多说几句，只有洛基扶额，这个傻子，怎么什么也不懂，真烦人。

后来，洛基知道了自己的身世，他就想缩成一个孩子，只想自己和现在，因为除了自己好像没得想了，除了现在过去，他看不到未来。

因为他看到了简，那个索尔喜欢上的地球女人。

洛基不想承认，看到简的那一瞬间，他绝望了，他彻底放下了那些想赎罪的心，把自己的委屈、恶毒、嫉妒、仇恨一股脑地全抛给索尔：“说说吧，是什么让你变得这么软弱？是那个地球女人吗？哦，看来是了，也许，等我处理完约顿海姆，我会亲自去地球拜访她！”

洛基觉得心里很痛快，他好久没有这么痛快过了。

看看吧，刚刚信誓旦旦说不会和你打的哥哥，因为你提起他心爱的女人，他马上违背誓言。

想想吧，他从来没对你许下过任何誓言，语言不等于誓言，哦，对了，他也没说过什么，他从没说过“我爱你”。

那些吻，拥抱，抚摸，结合……

“brother，please……”

打斗中洛基不慎跌落，他抓紧彩虹桥的边缘，红着眼睛向索尔求救，索尔果真如他所料地伸手要拉他一把……

洛基收回了自己的幻影，拿着手中权杖狠狠刺向索尔，带着一种抛弃一切疯狂的快感，他甚至忍不住变出无数分身包围倒地的索尔，嘲笑着他的愚蠢。

那些我对你说过的爱，全都是谎言。

洛基还想用谎言再为自己争取些什么：我能做到！我差点就做到了！为你！为我们所有人！

奥丁应该是识破了，他说：No，Loki。

哦，真是可惜。

那就没意思了，洛基想，我应该让你们再伤心一点，或许骗不到奥丁，但能骗得到他那愚蠢的哥哥。

洛基松开了被索尔在另一头紧紧握着的权杖，在陷入宇宙深渊之前，他看到了他想看的。

索尔痛苦的表情可真美，如果他是个女人的话，这个形容词就是褒奖了。

真美，索尔从始至终都一样，令洛基只看一眼，就万劫不复。

7.  
在中庭神盾局飞船上，洛基被索尔扯着领子抓起来时，洛基还以为索尔要亲他。

他甚至真的想贴上去，好让这位新任众神之父在中庭蝼蚁面前出一次丑。

可索尔没给洛基机会，他几乎是急不可耐得把洛基带走，又把他狠狠丢在坚硬的地面上。

索尔比以前笨多了，竟然试图和银舌头谎言之神讲道理，讲不清就开始搬出感情来怀旧。

怀旧和煽情么？洛基尤其擅长。

然而，当索尔第二次捏住洛基的后颈，逼他听自己讲道理，说出那句：“跟我回家。”

洛基有些混乱了，这不该是长大了的你说的，更不该是说给现在的我听的。

“我没有那个。”洛基无辜地摇摇头。

索尔恼羞成怒地放开了他。

洛基想，你最好是因为我否认了我们的家和我们曾经的情分而恼怒，不然，我真想杀了你。

这次中庭之行，洛基当着索尔的面杀了好多人。

他看到索尔看他的眼神变了，变得更陌生了。

痛苦使人成长，洛基觉得向往成熟的索尔应该感谢他。

索尔继续扮演着他好人的本质，试图劝洛基迷途知返。

“we can together.”

那一瞬间，洛基真的心动了，索尔还在意着他吗？这个世上还有人在意着他吗？

那个人还是索尔吗？

但有什么用？洛基马上被理智拉回现实，索尔什么都不知道，所以他能轻易说出这句。索尔不知道洛基已经走上一条索尔厌恶至极的路，成为了索尔最不齿的人。

悲剧是把美好的事毁灭给人看。

洛基亲手把自己塑造成了悲剧本身。

“如果你拿不到宇宙魔方，他会让你尝到真正的痛苦，那会比你之前吃过的所有苦都要痛苦百倍。”

洛基把匕首狠狠插入索尔腹部。

“多愁善感。”洛基笑着说出这句话，他对自己非常满意，除了眼角那滴失控的眼泪。

8.  
他在中庭的任务以失败告终。

好吧，洛基习惯了，只要与索尔有关，他总是失败的那方，在人生的方方面面，这点倒从没变过。

但这并不代表洛基承认索尔比他更适合当王者。

索尔牵挂的太多，一个多愁善感的人不适合做统治者，王位适合薄情冷静的人。

奥丁显然不赞成这点，他执意要索尔继承王位，洛基则被关在地牢，余生都和九界最底层的囚犯待在一起。

洛基想，奥丁终于藏不下去了，或者不屑再装了么？

他在奥丁眼中，与地牢里那些囚犯并无二致，只不过他一开始试图驯养洛基，现在很显然失败了，奥丁自然要把他放归原位。

芙丽嘉是唯一来看他的人，依靠幻影，还派人给他送来很多书和舒服的棉被，甚至给他搬来了他最喜欢的桌椅。

看来，奥丁是把他当坐骑训练，而芙丽嘉是把他当宠物养。

而且，看样子，他曾经还甚讨芙丽嘉的欢心，所以芙丽嘉对他感情不浅。

他的离经叛道还挺伤她心的。

“你父亲……”

听到芙丽嘉提起这个字眼，洛基突然失控，由着情绪冲她大喊：“他不是我父亲！”

他的确不是，我的父亲被我用他的武器亲手杀死了，我还在他死前告诉他，我的父亲是奥丁。

然后这个叫奥丁的人在审判时告诉我，我应该生下来就死去，暴尸荒凉、冰冷、坚硬的冻土上。

嗯，他说得挺对的，你们都说得很对。

“那么我也不是你的母亲吗？”

我应该生下来就去死，怎么配有母亲。

“你不是。”

洛基看弗丽嘉红了眼眶，一字一句告诉他：“你总是把别人都看得很清，却唯独看不清自己。”

母亲，我看清过，那是份罪恶，却是我最珍视的，我不想把他交与世人审判。

只好把他藏起来。

9.  
洛基没想到那是他最后一次见到芙丽嘉。

当奥丁派来的侍卫把这个消息告诉洛基时，洛基有一瞬间的放空。他不知道自己在做什么，该做什么，只是循着本能对侍卫点了点头。

看不见满地狼藉，洛基颓然地倚靠在墙边，啃噬着自己的手指，想用疼痛压抑住逼得他要杀了自己的欲望。

直到十指鲜血淋漓，他突然想到芙丽嘉对他说过的一句话：“你消失的那些日子，我一直很担心你。”

他终于崩溃地怒吼出声，任眼泪和悲伤将自己淹没。

索尔的再次出现，在洛基希望之中，意料之外。

失去了母亲的他实在没什么精力再去揣测他人，但他还是控制不了自己的心。

他希望索尔能来看看他，哪怕奥丁来也好，他突然特别渴望亲情，他想看看母亲生前珍视的每个人，仿佛在他们身上能找到些许母亲的影子。

但他又不想让索尔看到他现在的样子，他现在真的不能更糟糕了。

所以当听到索尔的脚步声时，洛基用了幻影。

结果被索尔一眼识穿。

幻影破灭的一瞬，洛基心里是畅快的。

他终于能做回真实的自己了。

“现在你看到我了，brother”

好像终于重新找回活着的感觉。

“她死前痛苦吗？”

洛基都要为自己的勇敢鼓掌欢庆了……

他等了那么久的人，说出的话让他重新接回理智那根弦。

“我来不是找你悼念母亲的。”

“我来这儿是要给你个机会，为母亲报仇，之后再把你带回这里。”

“我曾经相信我的弟弟不会坏到那种地步，但现在这份信任再也不会庇佑你了。你若背叛我，我就杀了你。”

“嗯。”洛基想，这样很好，虽然他不怎么想重回这个囚禁他的地方，但索尔对他的态度让他很满意。

他终于落实了心底的恐惧，同时，摆脱了那份恐惧。

“我们什么时候开始？”

10.  
终于重见阳光，洛基是开心的，还有些兴奋。

索尔把他带出来时，他不停地说话，还用魔法把索尔连同自己变了好几个样。他单纯地想让眼前这个一直板着脸的人笑一下。

为什么一直板着脸呢？现在应该开心啊。

索尔虽然没有笑容，但也会时不时地回应洛基。

在洛基投入地扮演着索尔在中庭的一个朋友时，猝不及防被索尔捂紧口拉到一旁的金柱上。

唇上是干燥的掌纹，带着适宜的温度，洛基想舔一舔，为了赶走这种想法，他甩头挣开了。

“What？”

顺着索尔的目光看过去，不远处一排阿斯加德兵士迈着整齐的步子沉默地走过。

洛基告诉自己，什么也没想起。

“你至少得给我件武器，短刀什么的。”

然后索尔皱眉看了他一眼，手伸到宽大的黑袍下摸索着什么。

洛基期待着索尔给他的武器，不知不觉笑出声。

只是这份期待还没持续超过3秒，出现在他手腕上的东西让他收了笑。

一副手铐，把他双手牢牢束缚住。

索尔终于开心起来。

“我想你喜欢这样的小把戏。”

不，索尔错了，他很不喜欢。

这时又经过一群巡逻士兵，洛基举着变出的匕首，要向刺向那群士兵。

索尔拉了他的手腕，眼睛直视着他：“别伤人。”

好。

洛基敛了眸，收回了武器，收回了他突如其来的尖锐。

洛基原本以为斩断那根感情弦，能够有足够力量保全另一根理智弦，可现在似乎另一根也出现了裂缝。

11.  
简的出现加重了那条裂缝。

她扇了洛基一巴掌，当着索尔和希芙的面。

“I like her.”洛基笑着看向索尔。

他这话是真心的，这个女人敢爱敢恨，想做什么就做什么，坦坦荡荡，洛基的确喜欢她。

和索尔挺般配的。

除了说出来的，洛基还藏了一层说不出的想法。

他想，简确实该打他，这个女孩不知道，在她眼中英勇忠诚的她的爱人，曾经和他做过多少上不得台面的事。

索尔皱了皱眉，没说什么，危急的现状给不了他多少说话的时间。

时间紧迫，洛基还是被沃斯塔尔拦住了。

“你若是背叛他，我就杀了你。”

洛基满不在乎地耸耸肩：“哦，那你得排队了。”

登上飞船，洛基一直在跟索尔吵，用他自己的方式，极尽可能地嘲讽，让索尔打骂不得，只能自己生闷气。

洛基想，他大概是高估了自己，索尔没心思跟他生闷气，索尔全部精力都放在他脆弱的中庭小女友身上。

洛基又想，自己也不应该把心思放在挑衅索尔上，为母亲报仇才是他唯一该考虑的。

到达黑暗精灵的领地斯瓦塔尔海姆，简一直在昏睡。

洛基看着索尔照顾简时那副小心翼翼又忧心忡忡的样子，脱口而出了心里话：“如果以太在我体内就好了。”

“你会被它吞噬。”索尔说这句时飞快地回头看了他一眼。

“和她道别吧。”洛基提高了音量。

“她比你想象得坚强的多。”索尔这次头也没回。

“今天，明天，乃至百年，不过过眼云烟。”说到这儿洛基站了起来，“但那一瞬的心痛，你永远无法割舍。”

从到达斯瓦塔尔海姆起，洛基就一直在想，奥丁说得没错，他们并不是神，他们和人类比高级不了多少。5000年的寿命也并不是多好的事，生命的长度和品尝孤独的时长是成正比的，和体会痛苦的时间也是成正比的。

这是严肃的数学问题，不会随着自己的心意变化。

不管多不舍，多在意，破镜还是难圆，覆水依旧难收，人死再不复生。

百无一用是深情。

“所以你满意了？”索尔终于起身正视他。

“满意从不是我的本性。”

“那么屈服也不是我的本性。”

被索尔攥紧领子按在船体上时，洛基真的以为索尔的拳头会砸下来。

他不怕疼，不怕擦破面相，也不怕丢脸。

他只是单纯地害怕，怕得眼泪都要出来了，可是怕什么呢？他不知道。

他不让自己知道。

索尔终于还是没挥下拳头，洛基的眼泪也没流出来。

“她不愿看到我们打架的。”

“她不会感到意外的。”

洛基笑着说出一个自己觉得很好笑的笑话，寄希望于索尔能被逗笑。

索尔差不多是挤出了一个微笑，他说：“我希望我可以相信你。”

索尔说完就转过身去了，洛基对那片灼目的红色说：“相信我的愤怒。”

12.  
无论被刺穿哪里，感觉都不好受，很疼，但这次，洛基的注意力很快被别的东西吸引过去。

“No！！”

索尔的怒吼竟然有些悦耳。

“不不不，你怎么这么傻，还总是不听我的话……”索尔跑过去，小心扶着洛基的脑袋，让他靠在自己怀里。

“是，我很蠢，我总是很蠢。”洛基带着哭腔道歉，脑子里在回放过去一段回忆。

“我明明是真心赞美。”

“你从来就没真诚过。”

“我没有过吗？”

“你没有。”

这次是真心的，洛基望向那双沾了水汽的蓝色双眸，想把他所剩不多的深情全部传送过去。

刚开始看到简时，洛基还在想，这个女人是在索尔低谷时陪着他的，那时自己做了什么？落井下石，趁火打劫……

他有什么资格向索尔要求那么多呢？

“嘘嘘，待在我身边，哪都不要去。”

好。洛基没有出声，在心里默默答应了。

“我会向父亲禀告你今日所做的一切。”

曾经洛基许下个愿望，他想为索尔做一件很重要的事，想让他永远不要忘记自己。

“我做这一切，不是为了他。”

说完这句，洛基就闭上了眼睛，索尔痛苦的哀嚎回荡在昏黄又荒凉的斯瓦塔尔海姆。

闭眼前洛基改变了主意，他想，神生太长，索尔还是忘了他吧。

（完）


End file.
